


Make Your Jaw Drop

by brebre913



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cannes AU, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hux has a crush, Kylo Has A Death Glare, Kylo Has Sex Eyes, Kylo Is Jealous That Hux Got Handsy, Kylo Likes To Use His Words, Kylo Shows Up Unexpected, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Rey and Kylo Are Co-Stars, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, cocky kylo, eye fucking, guided masturbation, reylo smut, rich kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brebre913/pseuds/brebre913
Summary: If you want, listen to my inspiration for this fic: "Wow" by Zara Larsson (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Te-Ktb4w8pE&list=RDTe-Ktb4w8pE&start_radio=1)Rey and Kylo Ren, along with the rest of the cast, attend Cannes Film Festival for the premiere of their new movie. Kylo pays special attention to Rey all day, especially when Hux shows her some extra attention. Later that night, Rey opts out of going to the after party, choosing to spend the night in her hotel room until her co-star sends her a surprise text and shows up at her room. That tension Rey has been trying to ignore, Kylo feels it too and he can't deny himself any longer...





	Make Your Jaw Drop

**Author's Note:**

> HI WELCOME TO MY SECOND FIC 
> 
> As soon as I heard that song, I immediately thought of a Cannes AU with Rey and Kylo.
> 
> Kudos and comments greatly appreciated :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!

 

Rey wanted the day to be over and it had hardly just begun. She knew when she signed on for a movie deal that there would be publicity with the interviews and appearances and the big premiere, but what she _didn’t_ know was that the premiere would be at _Cannes Film Festival._

 

When Luke, their producer, broke the news to the cast, the roar that encompassed the room was unlike anything Rey had ever heard in her life. Sure, she always had a passion for acting and even did a semi-major play while she was in college, but nothing, not even the biggest standing ovation she had ever seen, could compare. That night was full of drunken shenanigans and way too many Snapchat stories and Poe got so hammered he fell asleep on the toilet in Luke’s master bathroom. Finn had to go rescue his “not boyfriend” after he almost threw up from laughing so hard. Rey was pretty sure the picture of Poe slumped over on his porcelain throne was _still_ just about everyone’s wallpaper.

 

Tonight would entail the same drunken shenanigans that involved Rey, sitting in the corner, full drink in hand—otherwise she would be given at least three by her friends—watching it all go down. Was she socially awkward? Yes. Did she love her castmates who had become some of her bestest friends? Also yes, but she would _not_ be talked into going to the after party. She had specifically asked Luke to book her a room at least a couple blocks down from the Marriott, so she wouldn’t get late night knocks on her door to ‘loosen up and come have some fun’.

 

So there Rey was, posted up alongside the rest of the cast, plastering on a fake ‘I totally love this attention!’ smile. Actually, the smile was somewhat genuine considering how happy she was to see how happy _everyone else_ was.

 

Finn and Poe immediately stole the show and _not_ because of their outfits; Rey had a pretty strong feeling they were already a little tipsy. Sure, she hadn’t _seen_ them drink anything, but Finn wouldn’t stop giggling and Poe had to keep shushing him in between suppressed laughter of his own. At this point, it was useless to try convince everyone that they weren’t a couple, or at least interested in being one.

 

Rose and Phasma were serving absolute looks. Rose had chosen a blue Jenny Packham gown that fit her like a second skin, with a plunging v-neck, embellished top and tulle skirt. Her dark hair was twisted into an updo and her makeup was subtle, but made her skin glow. Today, she had told the cast in the limo that she would only be answering to “Cinderella” and nothing else. Phasma, on the other hand, chose a less formal but still elegant Iris van Herpen silk gown. With a gold and purple cloudy pattern, she looked like she was literally on fire as she walked the carpet. Her blonde hair in loose waves and simple make-up, she looked completely effortless.

 

Rey admittedly knew next to nothing about fashion, but the stylist hired by Luke worked wonders for her, too. As the leading female role, her Cannes look was given a bit more time and attention, much to Rey’s dismay...she _hated_ the added attention, but had to admit the final look was most definitely worth all of the fuss. Rey’s dress, a Vivienne Westwood Couture, was made specifically for her. The jade-green overlay was vibrant, inspired by the own green flecks in her eyes, and it matched her complexion perfectly. To her astonishment, the dress took 65 hours to make, utilizing 40 meters of tulle and taking four people to complete.

 

Luke insisted on requesting the biggest room for everyone to get ready together. Rey opted for a smokey look, accentuating her eyes, and a simple bun. The girls and guys had separate people for hair and makeup and Rey was the last of the women to get ready, cutting it a little too close to when they were expected to walk the carpet. It was mere minutes until they had to start heading over and the dressing room was utter chaos. Luke was losing his mind, trying to make sure everyone was ready, stylists were making last minute adjustments to dresses and tuxes, makeup artists were filling the air with translucent powders and setting sprays.

 

When Rey walked out, smoothing the tulle of her skirt, the entire room stilled. Freaked out, she thought something was horrifically wrong and she looked to Rose in horror.

 

“Rose, why is everyone staring at me?” Rey choked out, scurrying over to her best friend, whose mouth was slightly hanging open. Suddenly, Poe let out a deafening whistle and Finn screamed so loud, she almost jumped out of her dress _and_ her skin.

 

“REY, YOU LOOK SO HOT!”

 

The room erupted into a chorus of agreement and laugher and Rey internally was thankful that her makeup artist had opted out of using blush because she was sure the blood rushing to her cheeks would give her enough color to last the entire night. While everyone was complimenting her, Rey couldn’t help but notice Kylo, her leading co-star, silently standing close to the door, regarding her with such undivided attention that it made her squirm a little.

 

Her co-star, whom she had shared some _very_ intimate moments with on screen, was still quite a mystery to her. Though she was interested in him, Rey tended to shy away from conversation with him, outside of their scenes together. For some reason she couldn’t quite put her finger on, she was inexplicably drawn to him. Kylo was everything Rey wasn’t: rich, cocky, and talented beyond which he probably deserved. He was a Juilliard graduate, landing huge deals straight out of school, which did a number on his ego. Sure, he was _sometimes_ nice and sure, he was easy to look at and a way better kisser than Rey hoped he would be, but even now, the Breitling wrist on his watch most likely could easily pay half a years rent for Rey’s tiny apartment.

 

Transfixed in her own thoughts, Rey hadn’t noticed the way Kylo was biting his lip, his eyes traveling up and down her body at a leisurely pace. Rey, too, wasn’t very coy about checking him out either. The tux he was wearing was perfectly tailored to every inch of his body and she wondered how stylists felt when he walked into the room and needed to be fitted. Just before they were all rushed out to the limo, they made brief eye contact. Did he just _smirk_ at her?

 

Now, standing on the red carpet and posing for pictures, Rey’s mind was able to wander back to Kylo staring at her in the dressing room and she convinced herself it didn’t mean anything. Everyone else had made an unnecessary fuss about how she looked and surely he was just looking at her to see what all the chatter was about, nothing more, nothing less.

 

Stuck in her reverie, Rey failed to notice Hux approach her and slip his hand around her waist, pulling her closer as the cameras continued to flash. She jumped slightly and felt his hand give her a reassuring squeeze.

 

“Sorry, doll, didn’t mean to scare you,” the ginger chuckled, smiling at her. “I just can’t keep my eyes off of you. You looked beautiful, Rey.”

 

“Thanks Hux.” Ahh, more compliments. Rey scolded herself for complaining about something so vain, but that did little to stop the heat from returning to her cheeks.

 

“And apparently I’m not the only one.” His voice was a whisper, but she noticed how he nodded his head to the right. When Rey followed his direction, she was met with the sight of Kylo staring at her. No...staring at _them._ If looks could kill...phew, Hux would be dead as a doornail. But Hux wasn’t one to back down from a challenge; he stepped up to the plate and took the biggest swing he could manage.

 

Too late to react, the ginger had brushed a stray hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear as he placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. The chill that ran through her body wasn’t from the kiss, but rather from the expression that overcame Kylo’s face. Hux was surely a dead man, there was no doubt in Rey’s mind.

 

She just hoped the day would fly by _without_ any bloodshed on the already red carpet

 

Rey let out the biggest sigh as she plopped down on the plush couch in her hotel room, glass of wine filled to the brim on the coffee table in front of her. All things considered, it was a fairly good day, at least...from what she could remember. Looking back, it was all one big jumbled mess, but nothing stood out as particularly horrible, aside from Kylo’s weird death glare.

 

Once they all got into the theatre, Rey relaxed a little and once the movie started playing, she could almost fully relax. The cast and some of the crew sat together, buzzing with excitement as this would be the first time their movie was shown on screen. Luke was a nervous wreck, but everyone else was just anxious to see how everyone looked and how the final product came together.

 

Unlike others, Rey didn’t mind watching her performance. Sure, she could be a little critical, but it was all a learning experience; if she didn’t like something, she could try something new next time and continue to improve and keep getting better. Kylo, on the other hand, seemed to dislike watching his acting. He sat a few people down from her and she noticed him fidgeting constantly, except for when Rey was on screen with him. As many times as they had filmed those scenes and as many times as she watched them back, the intimate scenes with her co-star still gave her butterflies in her stomach.

 

After the showing, it was time for a multitude of different interviews. Rey always wanted to be humble and considerate, showing interest in the people doing the interviews, but about after the third or fourth one, she lost track entirely of who was from where and there for what.

 

In between interviews, it was a frenzy of touching up makeup and bathroom breaks and excited chatter as the reviews so far were overwhelmingly positive. Despite the chaos, Kylo kept his calm demeanor, casting Rey sideways glances often enough that she noticed fairly quickly. His expression was so blank, so unreadable that she truly wondered what he was thinking.

 

When Rey and Kylo shot their scenes, there was this undeniable chemistry between them that translated offscreen as well, but neither of them wanted to admit it. Rose had teased Rey constantly, always asking for her to “spill the tea” whenever she wasn’t on set to see them suck face. As embarrassing as it was, Rey secretly loved gushing about her scenes with Kylo. As her love interest, it was kind of his _job_ to show interest in her, but the way he looked at her was a little bit _too_ convincing; in fact, it was so convincing that she had a few of her castmates ask her if there was something more going on between them. Much to her disappointment, Rey could only ever answer no despite being curious to if Kylo would entertain the thought of a real relationship behind the scenes.

 

Yet again, Rey was so entangled in her own thoughts that she didn’t hear her phone vibrate on the couch cushion beside her. The brunette rolled her eyes, figuring it was Rose or Finn, already drunk, texting her to reconsider and come join them for the after party. Instead, she was surprised to see a name she _never_ sees on her phone: Kylo Ren.

 

**Kylo: Where are you?**

 

**Kylo: Nevermind, Luke told me which hotel you’re at.**

 

Luke did WHAT?! Why would he tell Kylo which hotel she was staying at? Better yet, why did Kylo want to know what hotel she was at? Wait...did that mean he was _coming_ to her hotel?

 

**Rey: Kylo, if this is some plot by Rose or Finn or Poe to come scare me or kidnap me and take me to the after party, I’m sorry to let you know it’s not going to happen.**

 

**Rey: I played nice all day, I can’t do anymore “people time”. I’m tired and I just want to relax.**

 

Rey’s heart was pounding so hard she could hear the steady thrum in her ears. Why would they send Kylo to come try to convince her? Him, of all people... _Hm, weird choice,_ Rey thought.

 

**Kylo: Who said that’s what I was doing? I was actually just coming to see you, Rey.**

 

Oh, _fuck._ Rey wondered why Kylo wanted to see her. Was this about that thing with Hux earlier? But why would he want to come talk to her? She thought it was pretty clear that it was Hux showing affections, not the other way around.

 

The loud shrill of her ringtone shook Rey back to reality. _Kylo Ren._ Now he was CALLING?! She was pretty sure she’d have a heart attack before he even got to her room anyways.

 

“Hello?” God, Rey hated how meek and scared she sounded.

 

“I’m downstairs in the lobby. Do you want to come meet me down here or do you want me to come up to your room?” Even through the phone, Kylo’s voice could _do_ things to her, to her body. Rey felt a shiver rip through her spine and she clutched the phone closer to her ear. The bass in his voice rumbled and it felt so close, like he was whispering right in her ear.

 

“Kylo, I’m not even in my gown anymore,” Rey admitted, looking down at the oversized t-shirt that hung halfway to her knees. “I-I guess just come up here to my room. I’m literally just chilling on the couch so if you’re expecting some rager, I’m sorry to disappoint. Room 542.”

 

Rey hung up the phone abruptly because if she had talked any longer or stayed on the phone long enough to hear his response, she was pretty sure she was going to throw up or have a heart attack or spontaneously combust. Literally _any_ of those things were better than the thought of having Kylo in her hotel room when she was practically half naked.

 

Within minutes, there was a brief knock at the door. Why couldn’t she just have told him to leave? To go back to the after party and enjoy himself? To leave her to her bottle of wine? Her hair was still styled, pulled up in a tight bun that had been giving her a headache all day, making her wonder why taking it out wasn’t the first thing she did when she got to her hotel.

 

“Coming,” Rey announced, quickly padding over to the door. Her pulse was thrumming in her neck again as she tried, to no avail, to try to calm herself down. She reached out to pull the door handle and opened the door before turning around to walk back to the couch where she planned to nurse that glass of wine. A little liquid courage, right?

 

His footsteps followed her after a moment, accompanied with the sound of the door closing.

 

Could she just avoid eye contact the whole time? She was so damn nervous, she didn’t even want to look at him. Maybe if she was brief, if she was cold and seemed uninterested that he would eventually just give up and leave. Rey internally prayed that he wouldn’t put up much of a fight, because if he asked her to come with, those huge, brown puppy dog eyes he had...there was no way she could tell him no.

 

“Wow.” Again, even one word, one syllable set off a physical reaction within her body. Chills ran down her spine, down her arms as she reached up to begin taking the bobby pins out of her hair. Slowly, little by little, her hair fell to her shoulders in loose waves. Did she look that bad or something?

 

“Kylo, what do you-” Rey started but quickly trailed off when she realized that he was less than a foot away from her. His plush lips were parted slightly and she could hear him breathing heavy.

 

With his head cocked to the side, Kylo was regarding her with the same interest when the cast was getting ready to walk the carpet. However, his eyes were hungrier now and he took his sweet time drinking in the sight of Rey’s bare legs. Suddenly, her big and baggy t-shirt didn’t feel so big and baggy.

 

Up close, the brunette was able to better admire how delicious her co-star looked. The tux was tailored to perfection, snugly molded to his large frame. Kylo looked a bit more discheleved now, most likely because there were no more cameras to pose for. His hair, normally tamed with not one strand of hair out of place, was mussed up, like he had been running his hand through it. The top two buttons of his undershirt were undone, with the sleeves rolled up halfway to his elbow, revealing the pronounced veins in his forearm. Rey felt his fingers twitch anxiously, wishing she could just reach out to touch him.

 

“I want you.” Kylo’s voice was barely above a whisper yet carried certainty and conviction. Rey crossed her arms in front of her chest, a subconscious attempt to make her appear as small as she felt. This wasn’t right...

 

“What do you mean?” She wished her voice would sound as strong as his. Rey wasn’t oblivious to the way Kylo warranted female attention everywhere he went. On set, at interviews, just walking around in his day to day life, he had women drooling at the chance to be around him. Of course, Rey never saw him reciprocate or respond to the attention.

 

“I’m not like you, Rey. I can’t just ‘play nice’ anymore,” he admitted as reached out to touch her arms, slowly, cautiously as if he was afraid she might bolt if he made any sudden movements. Rey was feeling very flighty, so anxious and confused because his words weren’t making sense to her. “Seeing Hux touch you today like that...” he nearly spat out, a grimace on his face that he didn’t bother to try hiding. “It made me realize I can’t ignore this any longer.”

 

Rey’s breath was caught in her throat.

 

“I don’t understand.” Which was only somewhat true. Rey felt it too, that electricity that consumed her body whenever he was around, whenever she found her mouth submitting to his. When their scenes were done, Kylo left her breathless and aching for more. Little did the cast and crew know that that was no acting. “You literally could have anyone. Fans throw themselves at you, interviewers love to flirt and shit, Kylo, you’ve got supermodels on Twitter hitting you up!” The laugh that Rey let out was so bitter it left a bad taste in her mouth. For the first time, she recognized the taste as jealousy and wondered when that foreign emotion had invaded her brain.

 

“If I can’t have you, I don’t want no one,” he cautioned, experimenting by rubbing up and down her arms and Rey nearly melted into his touch. Though she was confused, lost as to why this was being brought up now, it was futile to fight the way her body was responding to him. “I know you feel it too, don’t be afraid.”

 

The look in his eyes was a new one to Rey, full of hope, as if he were pleading to her, and underneath, something darker. Lust? Want? _Need?_

 

The way Kylo wanted Rey made her want him now.

 

“I don’t like Hux like that,” Rey comforted, risking another look up at the man standing close to her. Each time she looked into his eyes, she felt the wall she had built up begin to crumble. His presence, his touch, it was so new yet Rey felt safe and secure. Despite some doubt that was bubbling up inside her stomach, she knew she could trust him.

 

“I know.” Kylo, a little less hesitant now, pulled her into a hug, wrapping his arms around her waist. She felt so small in his arms in the best way possible. In his grasp, Rey physically eased up, allowing her hands to find his chest. “I just hated seeing him so close to you, touching you like that...” A growl resonated deep in his chest and Rey felt him shake his head.

 

“Well, you have nothing to worry about.”

 

“God, the way you looked in your dress...” Kylo trailed off, experimenting by moving his hands to her hips, squeezing ever so slightly. Rey gasped, bunching up the thin fabric of his shirt. He had a way of setting her body on fire by doing so little and she had to wonder what it might feel like to do more. “You’re gorgeous, Rey. So fucking pretty and now, in just that t-shirt...” Kylo craned his neck down, nuzzling his nose next to her ear. “I’m having a hard time controlling myself.”

 

The admission made Rey’s stomach tighten, sending a jolt much lower, too. She closed her eyes, trying to focus on controlling her breathing; her heart was beating erratically in her chest and she was afraid she’d have a heart attack before anything even happened between them.

 

Kylo’s hands left her waist and Rey whimpered at the sudden loss of his touch. Now, his hands found each side of her face, lifting it up to find her eyes still closed, but she softened into his touch.

 

“Look at me, Rey. Please,” Kylo murmured, his thumb wandering over her lips, feeling her hot breath as she let out a contented sigh. “Tell me you want this, too.”

 

The feeling in her stomach, Rey knew this felt right. Ever since their first kiss, there was something there, something she was afraid was absent for him. But now, now she knew Kylo felt that spark as well and couldn’t deny himself the pleasure any longer.

 

“I want this.” The words were liberating and laced with courage, enough courage for Rey to push up on her tiptoes, her lips dangerously close to his. Just another inch and he would consume her, with no cameras this time. She could smell the mint on his breath. “I want you.”

 

Kylo chuckled, a sweet little laugh that made Rey’s cheeks blush yet again; she had lost count how many times that happened today. Everything about him was simply intoxicating. His touch, his smell, his voice. The high that came along with him was better than any chemical high and the crash afterwards, Rey imagined, would be devastatingly beautiful.

 

“Good, because I don’t think I could have held off much longer.” His words were punctuated with a kiss, one of which Rey had been deprived of too long since they had wrapped filming. It felt as if she had suddenly realized she had forgotten how to breathe only to be reminded again. Her lungs expanded with his essence, making her question how she had lasted so long without him.

 

Kylo’s hands were less hesitant now, Rey’s own admission of wanting him fueling the desire he tried to put out for far too long. He moved with certainty, reaching down to grab her ass and hoist her up, Rey’s legs wrapping around him instinctually. To his surprise, she wasn’t wearing anything underneath the baggy shirt: no shorts, no underwear. He growled in appreciation, squeezing into the soft flesh of her ass.

 

“You’re really trying to kill me, aren’t you?” The words were mumbled against her neck, followed by a trail of wet kisses and licks anywhere his mouth could reach. The scenes they did together, they got pretty steamy, but Kylo always wanted more. The self-control it took to stop when they yelled ‘cut!’ was the hardest feat of his life. Now, he was living his late night fantasies and he had to wonder if this was some cruel joke, some mirage that would evaporate within his fingers. Kylo prayed the moment would never end.

 

“Actually,” Rey groaned, tangling her fingers within Kylo’s hair, the slick hair gel coating her fingers but she didn’t care: she wanted him as close as possible. “You showed up unexpectedly, I wasn’t anticipating company. But now...” Rey found her mouth next to Kylo’s ear and she nibbled on it, basking in the moan it caused. “I’m glad I didn’t put any on.”

 

“Such a bad girl.” It was a low chuckle, laced with venom and a hint of danger that made Rey’s head spin. She still was in disbelief how the tables had turned so suddenly but whatever god that made this happen, she would worship the ground they walked on. Hell, she’d worship the ground _Kylo_ walked on, if he asked, and he had hardly touched her yet. Still, Rey felt her own wetness dripping down her thighs and _oh god_ , it was probably all over his nice tux.

 

Embarrassed, Rey wriggled out of his grasp, backing up a bit when her feet hit the floor. Much to her horror, but not to her surprise, there was, in fact, a defined wet spot on the white-collared shirt. Her brown eyes nearly bulged out of her head and she was anxious to meet Kylo’s eyes, afraid he would be upset.

 

Once he was able to pull his dark eyes away from her flushed face, Kylo realized what she was looking at. A wet spot, from _her,_ stained his shirt.

 

“Oh my god,” Kylo moaned, rubbing the wet fabric between his thumb and forefinger. The man standing in front of her slipped his index finger, coated in her slick, in his mouth, humming to himself. “Such a good girl.”

 

The air in the room was crackling with energy, with sexual tension, so much so that Rey could practically taste it. Kylo closed the distance between them this time, looking predatory and absolutely delicious. His eyes were darker than usual as he gazed up at her beneath his lashes.

 

Out of instinct, Rey backed up, her calves hitting the couch, knocking her off balance and she fell to a sitting position, knees spread. Kylo stopped dead in his tracks. He tilted his head to the side, like a curious puppy, his hair falling in his face. Licking his lips eagerly, he began to work at the buttons of his shirt.

 

“Touch yourself.” It wasn’t a question nor a suggestion but rather a command.

 

“I-I never really...” Rey’s fingers toyed with the hem of her shirt, shy to admit she didn’t masturbate, only trying a few times with disappointing results each time. The way Kylo’s eyes lit up, she could be convinced it wasn’t such a bad thing after all.

 

“Be a good girl, Rey, and let me show you. No, let me _tell_ you what to do. All you have to do is listen.” His voice was as smooth as velvet, a low purr that would make Rey damn near do anything he asked. In that moment, she could only nod, her voice failing her.

 

Rey spread her legs even further, pulling her shirt up, completely exposing herself to the man she fantasized about for many, many months.

 

“Take two fingers and start at your clit.” His voice was soft, so smooth and monotonous; Rey was transfixed and did as he said, gently placing her index and middle finger over her clit, applying just enough pressure to make her whimper. She was so _needy_ , so eager to please him and be his ‘good girl’. “Now start slow. Small circles, up and down, see what feels good, what you like.”

 

Rey obliged, starting with small circles, her head falling back against the couch in ecstasy. It was uncoordinated, sloppy even with the lack of experience she had. Somehow, with Kylo telling her what to do and how to do it, it felt _good,_ but she wanted—no she _needed_ —more. She needed him, any way he was willing to give himself to her.

 

“Kylo, please, I want you to—” Rey whined, continuing to rub circles over her clit, either waiting for further instruction or hoping he would take over. Her hands were nothing in comparison to his and she nearly drooled over how good they must feel _there._

 

“No, Rey. I want to see you do it.” Kylo got down on his knees now, kneeling in front of her, his large hands softly place on both her knees. “Just a little longer. Now, dip your fingers lower.”

 

Without hesitation, Rey did as he told, her fingers now soaked as she teased her entrance. The moan she let out was unfamiliar, lewd even, but she didn’t care.

 

“God, you’re so fucking wet, it’s running down your thighs. Keep going,” he urged, leaning forward without breaking eye contact. Rey watched as Kylo started at her right knee, right next to his hand, where he flattened his tongue against her skin. Slowly, he licked up her thigh, loving the way he could torture her while she was so close to release; she was trembling beneath him, his warm tongue searing her skin.

 

“Good girl...taste so good.” The words were murmured against her skin, his voice rumbling, resonating straight to her core. A feeling was building low in her stomach. God, it felt so _good..._

 

His tongue was still teasing her, agonizingly slow, inching closer and closer to her cunt. All shyness out the door, Rey rubbed at her clit faster now; she was so wet you could _hear_ it. The slick of her arousal licked up, replaced by his spit and goosebumps in their wake. Just as he was there, so close to her pussy, his mouth was gone.

 

“Wha-wha-” Through her confusion, Rey slowed.

 

“No, no, keep going. I want you to come on my cock.” Kylo’s hands moved at lightning speed, unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down just enough to free himself. If Rey wasn’t so close, so high off the pleasure, she would have gawked at the sight of him...he was _massive._ And she wanted every inch of him.

 

Kylo wasn’t her first, but the handful of others paled in comparison.

 

“Fuck me,” Rey begged, that tight feeling in her stomach creeping up and it was becoming hard to hold back. “Please, please, please...”

 

“As you wish, sweetheart.” Her cunt was soaked, but it was a tight fit as he pushed the head of his cock inside her. Rey gazed up at him, enraptured by the way his eyes rolled back in his head as she continued to rub her clit.

 

Kylo started shallow, thrusting just enough to get her used to his size. He shifted his attention between her face, her brows knit together, her mouth hanging open, and the sight of his cock disappearing further and further into her pussy. God, she was _tight_ and he could feel her clenching around him. He knew she was so, so close...

 

“C’mere.” His hands reached down to find her hips, driving himself entirely in her in one motion. Rey cried out, that full feeling pushing her over the edge. Kylo felt her trembling beneath him, her entire body shaking, but he was relentless, thrusting into her at a steady pace. Reaching up, she tangled her fingers in his hair again, pulling herself up to claim his lips with her own. Her whimpers didn’t stop either as her orgasm didn’t show any signs of letting up; Kylo wasn’t sure what tasted better: her tongue or her moans.

 

The kiss was sloppy, needier than anything they did on screen, and Kylo thought how he was missing out on _this_ the entire time.

 

“Rey, fuck—” With each moan she let out, he was quickly approaching his own release. Kylo’s grip on Rey’s hips were tight and he was sure he would leave some marks, but she didn’t seem to mind.

 

“Kylo, oh my _god._ ” The brunette gazed up at him, her eyes glossed over post-orgasm. “You feel so good.”

 

Rey could now tell he was getting close too as his movements were uneven, more sporadic and irregular. Her words were turning him on, beckoning him closer and closer; she wanted him to feel as good as he made her feel.

 

“Tell me, Rey,” Kylo growled. “Tell me you loved coming on my cock.”

 

“It felt so good, so fucking good. I fucking loved coming all over your cock.” Rey was never one for dirty talk, but she was realizing just how much Kylo brought a different side of her. The vulgarities didn’t bother her and actually, she liked the way they sounded coming out of her mouth; lust clouded her brain with such a sweet fog.

 

That was all it took to push Kylo to orgasm, emptying himself into Rey, her pussy so tight, and so _wet,_ it milked every last drop out of him. His thrusts became slower, longer, pulling himself almost all the way out and then back in again.

 

Rey held him there, buried inside of her, her lips finding a spot underneath his jaw. She could feel his pulse slow down little by little, her own breathing finally evening out. Kylo’s arms snaked around her waist, pulling her snug against his chest. It was soft, almost indecipherable, but he heard her sigh against his neck. Secretly, he was glad she couldn’t see the cheesy grin plastered across his face.

 

When Kylo finally slipped out of her, a shiver ran through his body. Before he could even get up and start to pull up his bands, Rey had bounced past him, throwing off her shirt and haphazardly discarding it on the floor. She was about to disappear into the bedroom when she stopped in the doorway, glancing back at him over her shoulder. He was still on his knees, pants and underwear around his thighs, and Rey could see he was starting to get hard again.

 

“You coming?” She was playing innocent, being coy as she nibbled on her bottom lip.

 

In that moment, Kylo wished he was an artist, he wished that he could draw or sculpt, because her body deserved to be forever immortalized in marble at that very moment.

 

“So you’re telling me, your body looks that amazing and you kept your shirt on the entire time?” Kylo chuckled, shaking his head as he got up off the floor, kicking off his pants and shucking off his shirt.

 

“C’mon then. I don’t think I’m done with you yet...”


End file.
